In memoriam
by aquafreak
Summary: Before they go to the Floating Continent to retrieve the Earth Crystal, Bartz decided to visit a small town which had all his memories. Bartz/Faris. Spoiler alert for those who haven't played FFV.


Puh-lease. I don't own Final Fantasy V but Square Enix does! :)

* * *

Before they leave with the airship to go protect the Earth Crystal, Bartz had something in his mind.

" Hey Galuf…"

" Yeah? " the old man said, steering their way to Jachol.

" Since this thing can go over the mountains, can we go somewhere? "

" Well, sure. You steer us for the meantime while I take myself a rest. If you need me, I'll be at the quarters. " he said as he left Bartz in charge and went downstairs. Lenna came down from the lookout and went to him.

" Whose turn is the lookout? I'm done with the shift. " She said.

" Actually, it's Galuf's turn but he's taking some rest. "

" Okay then. I'll be downstairs. Gonna get some sleep." She said. " Looks like you and my sister will be left here. "

Faris is at the rear front of the airship, enjoying the wind and the view from above. She hasn't let her hair down for years, so she decided to take it off. She also removed the scarf that covered her assets, and left her tank top on.

" Faris... " He called. " Seems that you're enjoying the air…"

She simply smiled and went to him. " Aye. Since the old geezer and me sis are asleep, I'll take watch. "

" Great. " he replied.

As she went up, she watched her climb with awe. Her hair being blown away by the wind added beauty aside her seductive body. A light tint of pink was seen on his face and just moved the rudder.

Lix. The town he grew up in his childhood before he became an adventurer. Nothing has changed, though. The low price, the tranquility, the fresh air and the friends; nothing more, nothing less.

" This place is beautiful. " Lenna said in amazement.

" You said so. I'm gonna take a walk around. " Galuf said with a laugh.

" I'll be checking on my friends here. " he said.

" Can I come with ye? " the beautiful buccaneer asked.

" I don't see why not. " he said.

Lenna went to the potions store and bought potions and other things that can cure ailments, just in case somebody had it while battling. Galuf was a little disappointed, for he can't find a Pub anywhere within the small town.

" Hey Bartz! " a familiar voice was heard.

" Bartz, a young lad's calling ye."

" Ciel! " he said in surprise. " Good to see you, bro. " he added, giving him a high five.

" You know what? Before I'm teased because I'm dumb but not anymore! I got a scholarship and do you know how I got it? It's because now I'm an S-M-A-R-T kid! "

" No way. " Bartz replied. Ciel froze by the sight of Faris and looked at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrow after a few minutes.

" What'cha looking at, Sparks? Never saw a lady pirate in your dang life, eh? " she sassed.

" Ciel, meet Faris Scherwiz. You know Princess Lenna of Tycoon, right? "

" Yeah. "

" Well, she's Lenna's sister. " he said. Ciel just laughed so loud.

" You're kidding. You're kidding, right? "

Faris just can't take it anymore. Her temper just got loose. In her wrath, she kicked his…balls and he yelped in pain. When Ciel was on the ground, she brought out her sword and pointed it on his nose.

" Ye already pissed me off. "

" Faris! He's kidding! " Bartz said. From those words, she sheathed her sword.

" She's…horrifying. " Ciel said.

" And deadly, I know right. "

" But we can still hang out like old times, right?"

" Remember seventeen years ago? You know, when we played hide and seek? "

" Ciel! Don't even-! "

" Yer tellin' the story, aye? " she smirked.

" Well, it's started this way… Seventeen years ago, we're playing hide and seek. "

* * *

-Seventeen years ago-

" Ready or not, here I go! " Bartz said, and climbed at a roof at the house. When he didn't saw Ciel there, he was scared of going down. Dawn and Dusk came repetitively, but Bartz is still on that roof.

One night, he managed to go down. But he slipped and almost fell. Luckily he held on to the gutter.

" Uhm…help me…somebody…ANYBODY! "

* * *

"…And after that, he had a strange fear of heights. "

" So that's why you're uncomfortable when it's the first time you rode on Hiryuu. "

" Oh, all right! "

" Bartz, if the sassy sister is here, then the princess must be here. "

" Yeah. "

" Great. Now I can hook up a royalty! "

Faris, shocked for what she have heard, she unsheathed her sword; went behind him and put the sharp edge of her sword on his neck.

" Don't even think 'bout lettin' 'er dignity get outta my sister or you're toast. "

Night has fallen, and the group slept at the inn.

In the middle of the night, Faris was awakened by the moonlight. Suddenly she saw a bed empty.

" Where could that lad be.."

Bartz was there at the grave of her mother, Stella Klauser, grieving for her death.

" Bartz… you okay?"

Her rough but a little soothing voice cheered him a little. Just a little bit. " Oh, Faris…"

She came closer and closer and then she read the grave.

* * *

" Here lies Stella "

* * *

"…Meet my Mom. "

" Eh? " she replied, confused.

" You know, I was born in this village. My mom passed away when I was still young…After that, I traveled with my dad a long time. But three years ago, he got really sick. " he said. He picked up a stone, and wrote on the grave. " That should do it…" Faris went beside him to read what he has written.

* * *

Here lies Stella

And

Dorgann, Devoted Husband

* * *

" He always wanted to be buried beside mom. " he said as he knelt, forcing not to let his tears flow. " Dad was so strong…"

" A father, huh…wonder what that's like. "

" Faris? "

She just bowed her head down. " What I mean is, for ye. The experience. "

" It's okay. Let's head back. Lenna will worry if she wakes up and find us gone. "

" Ye gotta point." She replied. " Bartz…I want to offer my condolences to both of your parents. "

" Thanks Faris. "

Morning came, and they had their breakfast at the second floor of the inn. Lenna shopped again for healing stuff.

" I'll be back after a moment. " Galuf said.

" I'll be buying some potions and status healers. " Lenna said with a smile.

" Excuse me, can I buy nineteen potions, seven elixirs and one of these. " she pointed. " How much is the overall?"

" You're a friend of Bartz, aren't you? "

" Yes. I'm traveling with him. "

" Then everything is for sale for you. His father helped me with some tough spots before he died. "

" Thank you mister. " she replied.

" I'll take a visit of my house today. You coming? "Bartz asked.

" Aye…just…wait for me. "She replied, putting her vest and belt on. " 'Kay. We're good to go. "

" You're the Bartz I know, right? " an old lady asked Bartz and Faris.

" Yes."

" I'm just telling you that a Bard moved in your old place."

" Oh. What a disappointment. "

" Maybe that Bard will allow us to take a peek. "

" Faris…I don't know.."

" We may not know. Let's go. "

And yet, they did. The bard was composing some songs and the two barged in.

" You used to live in this house before? You must have a lot of memories here. Please, take your time to look around. "

" Told ye we can take a look. "

The two observed and took a look at everything. Faris found an odd-looking music box on a desk.

" Hey Bartz. Look at 'tis music box. " she said. She opened the box and a faint but beautiful tune was heard. Bartz can't hold back the tears anymore. " Somethin' wrong? "

" It just…made me remember how mother died. "

" Oh…"

After a few minutes, they decided to leave. But before they come out from the door, the bard came to them.

" That was a beautiful melody. I made this song for you." He said, handing over a paper with a title of 'Alluring Air'.

" Thank you. We appreciate it. "

" You're very welcome. " he replied. The two said farewell, and the left.

" Well, I think this place brings ye alot of memories."

" You're presumably right. " he replied with a smile. And because of his clumsiness, he bumped at a girl about his age.

" Sorry. "

" Wait a minute…Bartz? You…you've finally returned! I…I've been waiting for you…"

" _What a Slut…pshh._" Faris thought.

" Yeah…I mean, NO! I…I'm just having a visit at my town. I'm still having my adventure."

" Oh…Say, when you're finished with your travels, would you come see me again? "

" Of course! I don't mind returning here. "

" Great…There's something I want to tell you…"

" Hey Bartz! Faris! We have to go! " Galuf shouted.

" I'm sorry, I have to go now. I think that could wait when I return here at Lix. Farewell." Bartz said with a smile. " Faris, we gotta go."

" I'll catch up with ye later. " she replied. " Hey young lass, I'm warnin' ye. He may have a little feelings towards ya, but yer dream of ye and him ain't gonna happen? Ye got me?" she said sternly. The girl just nodded with fear. " Good. We're clear 'bout this. " she said, then leaving the town.

" What took you so long? " Lenna asked.

" Oh, don't mind me. Ye got nothin' to worry 'bout, me sister. And GALUF! You go take yer shift! I took yours 'coz yer just 'sleep! "

" I know, I know! Dagnabbit. " he said.

" What now? " Bartz asked.

" I'll tell you 'what now'. We're going to the Floating Continent to retrieve the Earth Crystal. " the younger princess said.

" Oh…right…Yo-ho-ho and Stuff, time to cast off! "


End file.
